


Ship It

by psychoffic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blackmail, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Crush at First Sight, Evil Crowley (Supernatural), Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Hickeys, Leaving Home, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sad Ending, Sex, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoffic/pseuds/psychoffic
Summary: Teacher!Castiel has been at Moore High School for a year, crushing at Teacher!Dean from afar. After a year of unrequited love his crush finally makes a move. Castiel is beyond himself, unable to believe that his crush likes him back. However, happiness eludes Castiel as Crowley has other plans for the lovebirds. Sinister plans.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend subscribing for notifications of chapter updates! 
> 
> I am currently accepting one-shot prompts, if you are interested leave a comment and I will get back to you. If I accept it, the fic will be gifted to you! Don't be shy to drop the weirdest prompts, I love creativity! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!

Castiel pulled at his burgundy tie, the coarse material tugging at his neck. It was early morning, still dark outside without a hint of sunlight. Delicate tendrils of frost crept across the windows even though it was still August. One of his hands clutched at a hot coffee, willing away the cold air that was causing goosebumps to spread across his skin. Would it hurt the school budget so much to turn on the heat? Just a little?

With a resigned sigh Castiel leaned back into his chair thinking of today’s class plan and fidgeting with the annoying as hell tie. He hated wearing ties, any kind. But Gabriel insisted that he wore one today. Quote, ‘You are getting an award for fucks sake you baby, wear it!’ unquote.

He was right, about the reward. Today the high school teachers would be awarded awards like; the best teacher, or the nicest teacher, or the meanest teacher. All being voted by the students, of course. Castiel anticipated the ceremony, he really had no idea what his bratty students had voted about him. Perhaps the nicest? He rarely gave homework, and always allowed retakes. He deserved the nicest teacher reward, surely.

Castiel’s mind veered off as the door to his class opened and in peaked a blond head, followed by amazing grass green eyes.

“Hey, Castiel. Ready for the award?” Dean's gravelly voice rung in Castiel’s ears and he felt a shiver travel down his spine. His chair creaked as he attempted to hide his reaction and he spun on it slightly from side to side.

“Not really. Are you?” Castiel replied, letting his eyes roam over Mr. Winchester’s figure; over the tight-fitting black pants and button-up striped shirt. It fitted him perfectly, if only a bit too tight; not that Castiel was complaining. As Dean closed the door and jogged up to sit on Castiel’s desk, the familiar smell of pine and peppermint floated over. The smell wrapped around Castiel and sank him into a deep comfort. With his eyes strained on Dean, Castiel let himself take a few discreet inhales, enjoying the feeling of lust and home it gave him.

Dean settled comfortably on Castiel’s desk, his bright eyes coming back to meet Castiel’s round blue ones. Castiel had to look away as a slight blush rose on his cheeks. It was hard to keep eye contact with that piercing gaze. 

“You look nice today, Dean.” Castiel finally muttered out, anything to break the silence and Dean's intense stare.

“Thanks Castiel. You too man, don’t remember you ever wearing a tie.”

“Yeah… Gabriel made me...” Castiel trailed off and his hands came up to tug at his tie once more. Now it was more of a nervous habit and God was Dean making him nervous.

Dean Winchester was a Mythology and Folklore teacher and after-school lacrosse coach that had been at Moore High School for 5 years. The man was known as the most-liked teacher, and all his students in class excelled at their tests. Everyone asked, how? Simple, he just had his way with the kids. Castiel on the other hand had only been at the high school for one year, as an Algebra teacher. He loved math, always did since he was a kid, something so simple that required only memory and patience. Not a lot of people liked the subject. But Castiel did his best to help anyone he could and stay away from the stigmatized grumpy math teacher everyone expected him to be. That was perhaps why Castiel was always so nice, just to brighten the room a bit more. No one liked a strict teacher, and this was just a stepping stone. He wanted to achieve more in his professional life. In fact, his sights were set on becoming a professor at Nazareth University which he had attended himself. Which is why Dean, with that beaming smile and gorgeous eyes, worried Castiel. He worried that his crush on Dean would make him stay here at this school a lot longer than he intended. Oh how quickly emotions cloud and veer off logistical goals.

The bell rang, signaling the students meddling outside they were allowed to enter the class. Castiel's classroom door immediately opened and he called out a greeting to the familiar head of Kevin Tran. The boy smiled at him and called out a hello. The smile quickly fell off his face as he spotted Dean, a worried look crowding his features. Castiel frowned, watching his student scurry to his desk, wondering what was wrong. 

As the rest of the students began filing back in, Dean turned to look at Castiel. “Makes you look... leaner.”

“What?”

“The tie, it makes you look leaner.”

“Are you saying I am fat?” Castiel gasped, his features contorting into fake shock. Dean chuckled and shook his head, “Not at all. Was trying to compliment, but now I am seeing how stupid that was.”

“Oh, Dean” Castiel giggled, fucking giggled. He attempted to transition the embarrassing noise into a cough, “I appreciate the effort.”

For a couple seconds they sat silently, watching the children stream in and gather into small groups. Almost everyone was on their phones, something that baffled Castiel. He himself owned a small button phone but he much preferred a book as entertainment to pass time. He wondered if thoughts like that made people call him an old person. He preferred the term wise, if he must be compared to an age, he was 24 afterall, still very young. 

Dean, a sleek Blackberry in his hands, tapped away at the screen. The noise snapped Castiel out of his thoughts. Casting a glance at the man on his desk, he gave an appreciative once-over before his eyes flitted to his computer as he began to pull up the class agenda. His gaze flicked to Dean a couple more times, not able to resist, wondering why the man was still here. Not that he minded, but his concentration was split between organizing the lesson and those long strong legs spread out next to him. God dammit.

“Mr. Novak?”

Castiel swiveled in his chair and plastered a small smile on his face as he saw Nancy, a shy girl with round glasses, come up to stand next to him. She tapped at a problem on the worksheet, a confused look on her face. Castiel squinted and took the worksheet, uncapping his pen as he rumbled out, “What’s the problem here, Nancy?”

“I d-don’t understand.”

Castiel gave an internal sigh and began to patiently explain the step’s. For him it was a piece of cake, but for a beginner he understood her struggle. With chicken scratch handwriting and a calm voice Castiel spelled out each problem, always making sure to clarify. She was the quietest in class, and he did not want her to fall behind because of that.

The classroom got louder and louder until the final bell was ringing and Castiel’s attention was diverted. He watched as Nancy swooped up the worksheet and scurried away with a small ‘thank you’, most likely not wanting to be caught up front when class began. Castiel instinctively looked at his desk for Dean but the spot was empty. Had he left? Castiel cast a once-over of the room spotting Dean sitting on another student’s desk in the back corner, surrounded by half the class with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“What’s going on?” Castiel yelled over the noise, his eyes fixated on the beaming grin on Dean's face. Everyone quieted at his question and multiple heads turned his way. The students began whispering excitedly, and Castiel frowned as he watched Dean blush suddenly as Kevin Tran whispered something into his ear. The look on his face seemed almost nervous. 

“What did you brats do to Mr. Winchester?” Castiel asked, attempting to keep the nerves out of his voice. But the high-pitched question was enough to give away his reaction.

The students giggled and chorused, “Nothing.” Kevin Tran turned away from Dean, hiding his face as he sat down and pulled out a book, seemingly no longer interested in the distraction. 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed, and he glanced at Dean with an insistent look. He hoped his eyes projected his thoughts which were ‘you are the adult here, what the hell is happening’. But Dean seemed to be oblivious to Castiel's attempts at telepathy and instead turned his body to be fully angled towards Castiel. Some students pulled out their phones, filming discreetly.

“You see Mr. Novak…” Dean said, his voice suddenly a deep baritone, a flirty smile on his smile. Castiel was sure if he was not sitting his knees would be giving out. “I wanted to ask, is that an asymptote in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

The class erupted into laughter. Dean couldn't hold back his own baritone laugh, his head throwing back and revealing a long tan neck. Castiel sputtered out; his cheeks a flaming red. Embarrassment flooded his body. His hands quickly came up to swipe down his face, willing away the blush. He wondered if this reaction was a telltale sign of his crush for Dean. A normal co-worker would not be reacting this way to a flirty joke, would he? Castiel took a deep breath, his eyebrows furrowing into what he hoped was a threatening expression as he watched Dean sputter out a few more chuckles. 

Sure he liked Dean, who wouldn’t? The perfect smile, strong personality, gorgeous green eyes and amazing body. But Castiel wasn’t exactly out, and this was his job. He had worked hard to achieve a spot here, and such unprofessional behavior such as a relationship with another teacher would surely be unethical. But there was nothing he could do about the fluttering in his chest every time he heard Dean say his name. Or the sweating on his palms everytime they brushed past each other. Foolishly his mind wondered if Dean was flirting because he actually liked him. Was that pick-up line a jab to see if Castiel would take the bait, or a simple set up joke with the students? He couldn't be sure. 

Castiel made to open his mouth and scold Dean, to reprimand him and tell him to get the hell out, but the bastard quickly hushed the class before Castiel could utter a syllable. In-between chuckles he continued, “Baby, I know my math, and you’ve one significant figure. Huygens favorite curves were cycloids, but my favorite curves are yours.”

“Dean!” Castiel yelled, voice a bit hoarse as his face became impossibly red and his hands came up to tug at his tie. He wondered if he was as red as the tie. The room felt hot. His hands had begun shaking slightly from nerves or from lust, he couldn't be sure. But he quickly smoothed them over his pants, telling himself to get it together. Dean was just joking, why the hell was he preening at the horrible lines.

Dean grinned and stood up, stalking towards Castiel with a predatory look. Those piercing eyes fixated on his own, and glinting white teeth on full display. Castiel froze, not knowing how to react. Quickly he stood up, taking a step back causing the corner of his desk to dig painfully into his thigh. He wasn't sure what the plan was. To get away from Dean? To gather himself together?

Slowly, Dean got closer and closer until he was inches from Castiel, close enough for Castiel to see the golden specks in his eyes. The familiar peppermint smell wrapped around Castiel. He would inhale it, but his lungs seemed to be refusing to work. The tremors in his hands returned and he had to quickly shove them into his pockets to avoid anyone from seeing. God what must the students and Dean think? Seeing Castiel blushing red, pressed up against the desk. Could they see the lust in his eyes, the vibration of his body?

“I don't know if you're in my range, but I'd sure like to take you home to my domain.” Dean said, loud enough for the whole class to hear and with a voice deep enough to have Castiel’s knees shaking. His eyes burned into Castiel. He couldn't be sure if he was hallucinating, but a wink crossed Dean's face, only for him, out of sight of the students. Deans pearly white teeth flashed into a meaningful smile. It took Castiel a couple of seconds to gather back his thoughts, and to force the tongue heavy in his mouth to form words. 

“Dean Winchester, please leave the classroom.” Castiel said firmly after pause; despite the butterflies in his stomach. He watched as Dean's smile faltered slightly. A brief look was exchanged between the two men. Please leave before my knees give out and everyone sees the obvious crush, Castiel pleaded inside his head. Whether luck or telepathy, Dean quickly turned on his heel and all but skipped towards the door.

“I am not being obtuse; you are just being acute boy.” Dean suddenly called over his shoulder. This time Castiel took a step forward threateningly, ready to hit the rufous with a book, but Dean was gone in seconds, vanishing. His deep laughter in the hallway the only sign of his disappearing presence. 

The class was still laughing, recording everything. Numerous phones were fixed on him, detailing everything from his blush to his shaking hands stuffed in his pockets. Oh, how embarrassing.

“Class, settle down!” Castiel called out, his voice a few pitches too high. The class groaned but everyone began to shuffle to their seats. Castiel took the few seconds to steady himself against the desk and take deep breaths. Slowly he felt the heat in his face drain away. Think about anything, anything but Dean. Bees. yes bees with their small wings and cute fat bodies. Black and yellow stripes. That was good enough for Castiel to regain his composure and clear his throat. Quite the morning. 

A hand shot up just as Castiel pulled up the PowerPoint. He frowned, nodding his head at the student in question; Charlie.

“Mr. Novak, I have a comment.” Castiel tilted his head in confusion and urged her to continue with a flap of his hand. The red-headed girl smiled and puffed out her chest as multiple eyeballs were trained on her now. “I ship it.”

The students reaction was instantaneous, hollering laughter. But Castiel was left with confusion written all over his face. What the hell does ‘ship it’ mean? Was it some kind of reference? What exactly was she shipping? Shipping a package?

“Excuse me?”

“I ship it. You and Mr. Winchester. I even came up with a ship name, Destiel or Winchevak.”

Castiel’s blush returned in seconds as realization hit him in the face. He wasn't fully sure what it meant, but the message was clear. Him and Dean together. As a couple. Their names conjoined. Once again the class was in fits of laughter, he wondered briefly if they were tired of laughing so much in the past 5 minutes. 

Great start to this Monday morning. Just lovely. Castiel thought to himself as he turned back to the PowerPoint.

\---

The gym today was converted into a fake auditorium. The bleachers have been pulled out, and a makeshift stage stood in the middle of the room. The principal began rattling off announcements and his introductory speech as the students and teachers shuffled in. Participation was mandatory, but it seemed everyone would rather be back in class. The students shuffled around on the bleachers talking amongst themselves, paying little attention, except the few who were frantically waving at their teachers. Castiel awkwardly bumped shoulders with his co-workers as they shuffled up to line up near the stage. He felt like a student himself as he stood there, watching the principal. His eyes flickered up the line after a few moments, unconsciously seeking out Dean. He spotted the familiar broad shoulders up ahead, not too far from him. Castiel took the few minutes he had of the principals rambling to enjoy the view he was getting. Toned back nestled in a tight striped button-up, equally tight pants lining his thighs and calves. Dean certainly worked out a lot, Castiel wasn't sure how he found the time. His nights were spent grading homework, making lessons, and eating microwavable meals, his flat stomach and lithe limbs a clear sign. 

“…and now I would like to invite the rest of the teachers who have not been called.”

Castiel rolled his shoulders as he and a few more teachers, including Dean, shuffled up the stage. Even after the fiasco in the morning, Castiel's cheeks were once again dusted a light hue of pink, as Dean's shoulder bumped his lightly, letting the other teachers shuffle forward so the pair could stand next to each other. It was a wonder he didn't have a headache from the blood constantly rushing to his face. 

Dean cleared his throat loudly, making Castiel turn his head to see green eyes gazing at him accompanied by a small grin. Castiel stuck his tongue out, vaguely aware how child-like it made him look but still bitter at the morning events. Dean’s grin widened.

The teachers lined up, facing the bleachers of buzzing students. The principal began walking left to right, announcing names, giving out awards and shaking hands. Castiel rocked on the balls of his feet, ignoring the way Dean kept bumping his shoulder. He was mad at him; couldn’t the rufous understand that? Apparently not. The crowd began to clap and cheer as awards were handed out, giving Dean the opportune moment to lean over. Castiel suddenly felt a smooth mouth brush up against his ear. The feeling of Deans lips and warm breath ghosting over his skin sent shivers down his spine. He was sure if anyone was paying attention they could see him shaking like a leaf. The air became charged, and the heat in his face spread across his body. Castiel was sure he was going to burn up right there in front of everyone.

“Maybe later we can go over to my place and titrate until you reach your end-point.” A velvety smooth voice rumbled into his ear.

The words themselves went through one ear and out the other. All Castiel could think and feel was the soft touch on his shoulder and the warmth of Dean's breath. Castiel bit his lip, a sharp pain seering the flesh as he held back a sigh that would be closer to a moan. A spark of lust shot down his spine. Oh god. It was hard to control the urge to turn his head and capture those perfect lips with his own. He wondered how Dean would taste, probably like peppermint and coffee. The man was always strolling about with one of those in his mouth. His breath quickened, the image of kissing Dean in the forefront of his mind. Maybe if he just turned his head a little he could feel the lips on his cheek, and then slowly they could meet mouth to mouth. It would be quick, Castiel thought to himself. His logical side all but screamed at him, reminding him they were in public, in front of the whole school body. But lust was clouding his mind. The two sides battled it out, casting his body into stillness. Before he could come to any kind of decision, the mouth was moving away. 

A displeased sound escaped Deans throat at Castiel’s stillness. No reaction but a dark blush on the cheeks was seen on the outside, the inner storm perfectly hidden.

“Mr. Winchester, I have the honor of awarding you the funniest teacher award!”

The grating voice of the principal jerked the two men out of their bubble. Castiel clapped automatically and watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean waved at the crowd enthusiastically, smiling widely. The man was practically bouncing on the spot. Castiel couldn't resist a smile, their recent encounter pushed to the back of his mind just a little. Distractions were good. Because without distractions he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from tasting Dean right there on the spot.

“Mr. Novak,” The principal called, “To you I award the nicest teacher award.”

Castiel sighed and forced a smile, his hands reaching out to accept the piece of paper. He waved quickly to a few of the students he recognized cheering for him. Of course, just as he predicted. Well at least he didn’t get the meanest teacher award like Mr. Crowley who stood at the end of the line, glaring at anything that moved with furrowed eyebrows. Although one had to wonder why that reward was even an option, for a school that preached positivity. Maybe they had one person in mind. Even Castiel avoided him.

The principal launched into a droning speech, ending the ceremony. A few minutes later the bleachers began to shake as students rushed out for lunch time. The teachers followed hastily, all with similar intent to get out and away from the loud buzz of students. They got off the stage in a uniform line that lost form as teachers and students were thrown into a swarming crowd. Castiel vaguely heard the principal yelling for everyone to get in line, but the buzzing school body drowned him out.

“Your body has the nicest arc length I've ever seen.”

Suddenly Dean was there, close, too close, his body right next to Castiel. The height difference suddenly became clear as Castiel felt Dean's warm breath on his neck. Surely he wasn't that short, or perhaps Dean was just that tall. A warm hand settled on Castiel’s back, the touch making him bite his tongue. The scent of peppermint and pine filled his nostrils, and Castiel was drowning in it. Dean, seemingly unaware of his affect, smiled and calmly waved hello to a few students who ran up to congratulate him. All of Castiel’s nerves seemed to race to the single hand on his back. He couldn’t or perhaps wouldn't stop his body from leaning back into the palm. Dean grinned. Bastard.

“Stop it.” Castiel breathed, but it was not as strong as he wanted it to be. Dean smirked, and that was the only response he gave. As they both made their way through the crowd and out the metal doors, the hand never strayed. Castiel noticed a few phones that were oh so subtly snapping pictures of a burgundy faced Castiel and smirking Dean. Of great, he was giving them content for their desty-ell shipping. Fuck. Castiel ducked his face and rushed out, causing Dean to pick up the pace in order to stay by his side. 

The auditorium noise gradually faded into a dull buzz as the teachers converged into a group, traveling as a pack, away from the students who were now dispersing for lunch. 

“How about some pizza in the staff room, eh? As a celebration! On me, everyone.” Mr. Crowley announced loudly. The group all gave appreciative hums with a few enthusiastic nods. As if attached, they all turned left and towards the staff room. 

Pizza sounded nice. After frozen dinners for a straight month Castiel was craving some warm food. But not as much as he was craving the warm touch on his back. It felt wrong. Castiel was all but preening at the touch, but his eyes, wide and alert darted between his co-workers hoping no one noticed. 

Slowly Deans hand crept up to grab his side, rending the smaller man to his own slow pace. Their footsteps got fewer and slower, before they eventually stopped altogether. Both men watched as the swarm of teachers disappeared behind a corner, their chattering fading away. 

Castiel took a deep breath, confused at their sudden stop. He cast a glance at Dean. Castiel’s mind was filled with questions. First one being, Dean was gay? The man acted like a normal straight guy, hell Castiel was sure he saw him with a girlfriend not too long ago. Second, he liked Castiel? Sure, Castiel was average looking with a nice build; but it was Castiel who crushed on Dean, not the other way around. And, why today? After a year of Castiel obviously ogling Dean, why today?

The hand still on his back suddenly began moving down lower, and lower and lower until Dean's fingertips were grazing Castiel’s ass. The feather-light touch jolted a sigh out of Castiel. 

“I wish I was your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curve.” Dean's breath ghosted over Castiel’s face. When did Dean move in front of him? 

His hand shot up to grab Dean’s bicep as he felt warm lips touch his neck. The feeling was overwhelming. Castiel was turning into a puddle, just from the simple kisses that were suddenly being planted down his throat. Each one a spark on his skin. A deep chuckle sliced through the silence and Castiel realized he had moaned out loud, the sound keen and needy. Embarrassment shot through him, flooding his cheeks bright red, before a sudden bite on his throat wiped away his thoughts. The bite was gentle, the teeth applying light pressure although not enough to break skin, and a wet tongue was sucking insistently at the skin, just below his jaw. That would leave a mark. Not that Castiel minded...

Castiel could have stayed there forever, one hand clutching at Dean as his eyes rolled back into his head. But Dean had other plans and Castiel was suddenly being manhandled. His back hit the wall, drawing a gasp from his mouth, and he realized that Dean had pulled them out of the hallway into a more secluded corner. Dean's strong figure covered his own quickly, trapping him against the wall. An insistent knee was shoved between Castiel’s legs and God, the amazing smell was back. The smell of pine and peppermint filled his nose and something else… something Castiel could only label as purely Dean. Dean's body was firm, chest ridged with muscles. Castiel felt every curve and oh how he wished the shirt was gone, so he could trace the smooth skin with his hands. Deans warmth seeped between them, heating Castiel up. Green eyes captured his gaze and before Castiel could blink an insistent mouth was pressed against his.

The lips against his were warm and soft. Just as Castiel had imagined many times, but this was even better. At first the touch was feather-light, but soon the pressure increased, and Dean's breathing got faster, his lips demanding for more. Castiel moaned into it. He felt his knees go weak when Dean's tongue gave a cautious lick at his lips. The message was clear. Castiel opened his mouth and immediately the tongue brushed his own before diving deeper and tracing every ridge, every dip of Castiel’s mouth as if memorizing. Castiel was in daze, the stimulation of the kiss and the firm body making his head rush. His crush was kissing him, and it was so much better than he ever imagined. 

The knee between his legs began roughly pushing them apart. Castiel spread, putting himself into an awkward starfish position before strong hands were gripping Castiel’s hips and tugging him up. Castiel caught on quickly and laced his hands behind Dean's neck before jumping up lightly, wrapping himself tightly against Dean. Dean's hands smoothed down over his hips and settled on his ass, giving it a rough squeeze. Castiel moaned into the kiss, lust shooting straight down his spine and into his cock. Dean was pressing him so hard into the wall, it was hard to gulp in air. But Castiel wasn't complaining. He admired the man’s strength as he was held up effortlessly. 

All rational thought suddenly left him as Dean's cock pressed into his. They were both hard almost to the point of it being painful. Their bodies pressing against each other; looking for the delicious friction. Deans hips snapped forward, rocking into him. Each thrust sent a jolt of pleasure throughout Castiel. He stuttered into the kiss, his mouth pausing at the overwhelming sensation. Dean noticed his reaction, a smirk crossing his lips. Suddenly desperate for air Castiel had to pull away from the kiss, taking in deep breaths. His brain tried to recollect itself, to get back into reality, but Dean was not deterred and instead the hot mouth was on his neck once more, trailing down with light kisses and a couple bites. Their hips are still rocking against each other. Castiel was light-headed with pleasure. He wanted more, craved it. A sharp click echoed throughout the hallway, causing Castiel to look up, although his attention quickly diverted as Dean gave a rather forceful lick near his ear. Must have been something far away, Castiel dismissed the noise, focusing fully on Dean. His hands drifted down Deans chest and to the striped shirt, his hands disobeying his mind as he popped a button. He grazed the soft skin there, causing Dean to growl and give a particularly hard thrust. Castiel couldn’t hold back a loud moan that escaped his mouth at the sensation, the sound echoing down the hallway. The hallway…

“Fuck!” Castiel suddenly yelled, wrenching his body away. His legs began to thrash, trying to get back down onto his own two feet. The action had Dean faltering his hold at the sudden flailing and his arms gave out, causing Castiel to tumble to the floor onto his ass. Castiel yelped out in pain at the impact. Definitely going to be bruised there. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry Cas.” Dean was pink in the cheeks in both arousal and meek regret as he looked down on Castiel who was rubbing his back. A hand reached out and hauled him up to a standing position. Once again, they were face to face, their noses almost touching. Castiel froze for a few seconds, his gaze stuck on the piercing green eyes. It took a lot more mental effort than he cared to admit to take a few steps back. The throbbing in his ass was sharp, his hands craving to reach back and rub it soothingly. But no way he was going to rub his ass in front of Dean, so instead he laced his hands. His hands did a good job of hiding his erection, although it was subsiding, the obvious outline in his pants was still there.

“Cas?” Castiel asked, clearing his throat. 

“It’s a nickname I gave you…” Dean mumbled, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. Castiel smiled slightly. So a nickname, no one had ever given him a nickname, not even his friends. 

Castiel willed away the foolish smile on his face as his thoughts became serious once again and his eyes darted side to side, quickly checking the halls to make sure they were alone. “Dean what the hell was that? Right in the middle of the hallway, no asking, just snogging!”

“You weren’t protesting…” Those beautiful green eyes gazed at Castiel, trying to figure him out. But Castiel looked away, choosing to not make any eye contact, knowing one look and he would be melting again. His face was still aflame, but at least his erection was subsided enough for him to take away his hands and instead rake them through his hair, grounding him to reality. God, the effect that this man had. Why was it so hard to focus. Castiel never thought he would be one of the saps keeling over a simple kiss, yet here he was. 

“Look, Dean I-… I really like you. And I well, I never knew you liked me. And this is just so confusing, where did this all come from? I mean you barely speak to me, and then suddenly you are flirting in front of everyone, which is unprofessional mind you. Then here we are making out in the hallways... “ Castiel blurted out his thoughts, the words coming out fast with an accusatory edge. 

“Well, I do… like you.” Dean said softly. 

Castiel's stomach did a flip at those words. Dean… liked him? Him of all people? The man he had been crushing on a full year was suddenly admitting he liked him back? What were the chances of that. He almost wanted to tell Dean to repeat himself, to make sure he had not imagined the confession. 

“Why don't you come over for dinner? I'll cook, and we can talk, and then we can… you know.” Dean winked, the familiar grin he always carried stretching his face once more. 

“A date?” Castiel squeaked out hopefully. 

“Er-well,” Dean suddenly glanced away, a hand coming up to rub his face, “A dinner. And ya know, stuff.”

Oh. So a one-night stand. Castiel all but wilted on the spot. His hands clasped behind his back, comforting himself. He stared at Dean, his mouth in a straight set grimace. Dean's grin faltered, a questioning look on his face. Bastard. 

“I'm going to go… “ Castiel began to back away, like one would from a predatory animal. “There is pizza, for the awards.. So…” 

Dean was no longer smiling as he watched Castiel dart around the corner. Castiel all but ran towards the staff room, his ears ringing. A faint ‘Cas’ echoed behind him, or maybe he imagined it. 


	2. Chapter 2

The pizza was delicious. Hot stretchy cheese with an amazingly crunchy crust. But in Castiel's mouth it tasted like dust. He swallowed the food, hoping it would ease the queasiness. 

Dean liked him. He liked Dean. But Dean… he didn't want a relationship like Castiel did. Dinner should be a date, a date that would lead to a relationship. Then why was Dean so insistent that it wasn't a date. He probably only saw Castiel as a quick fuck. Castiel blushed to himself at the thought. His body betrayed him, lust spreading throughout, his mind yelled at him. God even with the hurt and rejection Castiel was still hopelessly in love. Love… And there lies the problem. This was his job, 5 days of the week and if he were to have a one-night stand with Dean, well. He would have to see him everyday knowing that was all they would ever be, a quick fuck. Castiel craved love, he wanted it so bad. Every time he saw a couple hold hands, laugh together, hug each other, he craved the same closeness both physically and emotionally. But maybe Dean didn't have the same intentions. Because not everyone is a lovesick fool like yourself, Castiel reminded himself. 

His thoughts were spinning in a circle, not settling on a single decision. It was exhausting. 

Castiel finished the slice. A few of his co-workers came up to chat about the rewards, and classes, and their spouses. A lot of them complained. ‘He never takes me to dinner’ ‘She makes me do the laundry’ ‘I can never get any quiet in that house’. All of the complaining, while Castiel envied them. Envied their relationship. 

“Castiel, “ Mr. Crowley came up to the table, one of his hands settling on a chair next to Castiel, “How are you doing? Happy with your award?”

“Yeah, it was nice to-”

“You know if you valued your job more, you wouldn't be going around whoring yourself out to any hot piece of meat you see. Your hickey there is evidence enough. Wouldn't want to get fired now, would we?” 

Castiel's mouth hung open as he watched Mr. Crowley cast him a smirk, before sauntering away and out of the staff room. His hand flew up to his jaw, mind flashing back to when Dean had bitten him there. He had forgotten. Completely. 

Face aflame with shame, Castiel darted up and out of his chair. In the hallway he frantically looked around, spotting a bathroom. A few students brushed past him, cheerfully saying hello. Castiel ignored them, praying they would not consider it rude and that he simply did not notice them. Rushing into the bathroom Castiel looked in the mirror, his hand slowly coming away to reveal the mark. There it was, bright red, right under his jaw. No collared shirt or scarf could hide it well enough. He still had 3 more classes before school ended, and lunch was almost over. 

A resigned sigh rang through the air. Fuck. 

“Fuck me.” Castiel moaned. He couldn't do this. He couldn't stand in front of the class with this thing on his skin. They would know. Everyone would know. It wasn't there this morning, so what could have possible happened between then and now. For a minute he considered excusing it as a run in with the wall, but the idea was garbage. He had to go home. 

Castiel felt a deep shame course through him. The lack of professionalism was appalling. Castiel wasn't like this, snogging in the hallways, eye goggling his crush to the point of distraction. And no matter how angry and ashamed he was, as he went to the principal's office claiming a cold before rushing out of the school, his heart still burned with the desire to turn around and run into Dean's arms again. 

\---

Castiel nursed a hot cup of coffee as he sat in his bed. It felt good to sit down and just not think. Not think about Dean, or his job, or Crowley. But as always his mind refused to obey, and he felt the ghost touch of Deans lips on his neck, and the thrust on his hips. Dean, with his delicious smell and smooth velvety voice that played with Castiel's heart strings. 

His hand idly played with the buttons of his phone, hovering over Gabriels number. He had told Gabriel about his crush on Dean, on the first day of his job. The minute he had seen those piercing green eyes, and a smile that had lit up the room, it was over for him. He was crushing helplessly. Gabriel knew everything about him, they had been friends ever since elementary school, maybe he could settle the turmoil...

“Hello? Castiel?” His fingers had pressed the call button accidentally. Castiel jerked the phone to his ear, setting his cup of coffee on the drawer next to him. 

“Gabriel.”

“What's wrong?” 

Castiel sighed, raking a hand down his face. Gabriel always knew. “Dean.”

“What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Do you need me to come beat him up?”

He had to hold back a giggle as he imagined the much shorter Gabriel jumping onto Dean, trying to put up a fight, and Dean much taller and stronger shaking the man off like a bug. It was comical. 

“No, no nothing of that sorts. We… kissed today.”

“Really! Castiel, and his first kiss! Everyone clap.” A loud smacking sound echoed through the speakers as Castiel willed away the blush on his face. 

“Shut up, we also… made out.”

“Like, “ Gabriel made an obscene moaning sound, “Kind of made out?”

“No you rufous. Just kisses and hugs and stuff…” Castiel bit his tongue. He did not want to go into detail about some of the more lustful interactions he had with Dean today. Such as those hips, rubbing against his, and those strong hands grabbing his ass. Those hands…. Fuck. 

“Aww are you in love Cassy?”

“Maybe, “ Castiel whispered, holding the silence for a few moments, “He asked me to dinner.”

“Great! I will be over in an hour to pick out the outfit. You need to look your best, and I know you struggle with fashion.”

“I said no.”

“What, why?!”

“Because he implied it was a… one-night stand kind of dinner.”

“Oh.” Castiel almost wanted to hang up at the overwhelming pity he felt flow through the phone. He didn't need pity. “It wouldn't be that bad, you know you could turn the tide, maybe have a couple more dinners. I mean you do want him, right?” Gabriel tried to reason.

“You know what I want Gabriel, and it's not a... one-night stand.”

“Yeah I know, you lovefool.”

Castiel's mouth stretched out into a sad smile. They sat in silence. In a way it was comforting. Gabriel knew. It was nice. He didn't have to explain his thoughts, the way he observed situations. Gabriel just got him, while someone else would be confused. 

“I gotta go.” Castiel piped up, suddenly wanting to be alone.

“Okay Cassy, just… be strong. I am here if you need me.”

Castiel clicked the phone shut, letting out a big sigh. Carefully he laid down on the bed, his hand coming up to trace the hickey. It didn't hurt, and knowing it was there made Castiel's stomach flutter. Everything about Dean made Castiel's heart beat faster. The way he spoke, the way he smelled, the way he touched him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if people knew. It was just a job, Castiel would find another one. Right? God what are you saying, Castiel chidded himself. Losing a job over one man, who doesn't even want a relationship? A fool for sure. 

The room was swept into darkness as the last of the sun's ray disappeared from sight. Castiel took it as a sign to call it a night. He curled up under the sheets, his work clothes still on. He didn't want to take it off. It smelled like Dean. He fell asleep quickly with the smell of peppermint and pine wrapped around him. 

\---

_ “Cas.” Dean growled into his ear. Castiel moaned at the sound, his breath hitching as an insistent wet tongue slid down his ear and to his neck. The lick transformed into rough love bites.  _

_ Dean's body was pushing Castiel into the bed, the pressure pushing the breath out of his lungs. Castiel brought up his hands to feel the smooth expanse of the skin in front of him. Dean shirtless was a godly site. He couldn't resist tracing his hands between the abs and down lower where the happy trail began. He fiddled with the light blond hairs there, his eyes hungrily straining to see what was lower.  _

_ “Patience.” Dean murmured. Castiel all but pouted, his eyes coming up to plead with Dean. The man stared back, amused. Castiel darted up, capturing Dean's lips in his own. They engaged in a battle of dominance, their necks straining to push the other down. Suddenly, Dean rocked his hips down, brushing his length against Castiel's straining erection. His mouth opened in a gasp, allowing a triumphant Dean to shove his tongue in, exploring his mouth.  _

_ The way Dean rolled his hips made Castiel's eyes go to the back of his head, the delicious friction bring soft moans out of his lips. But the moans were quickly swallowed by Dean. A sharp pain coursed through his mouth, causing Castiel to jerk his head back. He tongued his bottom lip, tasting blood. He looked up Dean. A look of pure lust pinning him into place. The green irises were almost gone, the pupils dilated to make familiar bright eyes black.  _

_ “Cas, you are so beautiful.” Warm hands ran down Castiel's body, mapping his skin. Castiel threw his head back, giving Dean the chance to dive in and leave a few more bites. A rough knee forced his legs apart, and he wrapped them around Deans waist. The thrusts were more precise, more fast now, hitting the perfect angle. Castiel moaned, gasping for air at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his veins.  _

_ He wanted… more. More of Dean.  _

_ “Dean,” Castiel keened, “More.”  _

_ The insistent mouth on his neck disengaged so familiar green eyes could lock in his gaze. Castiel felt his face rush with blood at how exposed he felt under Deans gaze.  _

_ “What do you want Cas?”  _

_ Castiel's breath hitched, his mouth moving but no words coming out. Deep embarrassment paired with lust choked back any words he had in mind and he looked away, instead taking one of Dean's hands on his ribs and guiding it down.  _

_ Dean chuckled, coming in for another kiss. The hand continued to trail down on its own accord, allowing Castiel to continue his touches on Deans back. The hand touched his jeans, pulling at the hem. Castiel lifted his hips, almost begging with his body. But Dean did not make any moves to pull the jeans down. Instead his hand settled over Castiel's groin, rubbing over the material. Castiel moaned, rocking his hips up into the warm hand. It felt so good, better than he had ever done for himself. Dean growled. Like an animal.  _

_ “Is this what you want?” Castiel felt the mouth move against his. He nodded then shook his head, his mind in disarray. He wanted this, he did. He wanted more. He… didn't know.  _

_ Dean seemed to understand. He resumed the kiss, his hands slowly rubbing Castiel through the jeans, at an agonizing pace. Castiel bucked up, his legs tightening around the tan waist and bringing Dean closer to himself, feeling Deans erection press against his ass. God, that felt good. Cas wanted, he wanted…. _

_ Suddenly the hand slid lower, past his erection and down, lower and lower. Castiel's breath hitched and he tore his mouth away from the kiss to gaze up Dean. Dean chuckled, placing a soothing kiss on his cheek before moving down to mouth over Castiel's chest. Slowly he traveled down, placing small licks and kisses wherever he went. Castiel clutched the bedsheet, trying to ground himself.  _

_ “Is this what you want? Mmm?” Dean rumbled into his ribs, giving a harsh bite. Castiel gasped pushing his hips up automatically. It allowed Dean to quickly snake his hand behind Castiel and pull down the jeans in the back. Castiel tensed as his ass was exposed. A warm hand settled on it, squeezing one cheek and then the other. Nerves began to pulse through him and he suddenly wasn't sure what he wanted.  _

_ The thoughts of doubt were pushed away as Castiel suddenly felt warm lips mouth at his erection through the jeans. He gasped, his back arching up slightly. One of Dean's hands snaked up, pushing his hips back down and holding them there with a steel grip. The lips resumed mouthing at the outline, making the front of his jeans wet with spit. Castiel keened, a high pitched sound. It was so good, he wanted more, more. Please Dean, please Dean… Castiel had not realized he had been moaning the last part before a soft hand patted his hips, shushing him.  _

_ Suddenly his jeans were torn off and Castiel's erection bobbed into the air, exposed. Castiel gasped and he looked down just in time to see Dean stick out his tongue and give it a long languid lick. Castiel had to bite his lip to stop himself from organsming right there and then. The taste of coppery blood flooded his mouth. _

_ Dean gave another lick, his tongue playing with the head. He licked around and up, paying attention to the slit where pre-cum was leaking out. Castiel could do nothing but hold on to the bed as the minstrations continued. Any second now, one lick and he would be done for.  _

_ A wet finger suddenly slid between his cheeks, parting them slowly. Castiel's breath hitched and he looked down. Dean winked at him, giving the head another languid lick. The finger slowly came up to circle his entrance, deliberately and soothingly. Castiel relaxed into the touch as Dean continued to give small licks and kisses to his erection, paying attention to the head that was weeping for attention.  _

_ “Dean…” Castiel pleaded. Not sure for what. His hips were stuttering, not sure if he should push into the wet mouth or down onto the finger. He had never yearned like this before. He had never felt such a want for something inside him. Not something… Dean inside him.  _

_ “Cas.” A velvety smooth voice growled out, the grasp on his hips almost breaking bone. And then his erection was engulfed in a warm wet mouth, all the way down until his cock was hitting the back of Deans throat. At the same time, the wet finger pushed in.  _

Castiel shouted Dean's name, his eyes flying open. The sun rays blinded him, making the man moan and turn to his side to hide from them. As he did, a wet spot pressed against his thigh. Oh shit. 

Castiel gingerly lifted up the sheets, praying it was not what he thought it was. It was. He had come all over himself, like a freaking teenager. 

“Fuck me.” Castiel groaned. Throwing back the sheets he got out of bed, realizing he had fallen asleep in his work clothes. Now his perfectly good pair of pants were stained with cum. Just great. His cock was still hard, unknown how. Castiel glared at it. Go away. 

His body taunted him, straining against the pants. Castiel rolled his eyes and shuffled to the bathroom. He did quick work on his clothes, throwing it onto the floor for laundry. His heart gave a twinge as he threw away the only thing he had that smelled like Dean. In the shower he scrubbed his body, riding himself of cum and of Dean. Lathering up his body Castiel pointedly ignored his cock, giving it no attention. He turned the water to a colder temperature, and watched as the blood slowly drained away from his erection. Good. 

After the shower and some toast for breakfast Castiel sat on his bed, staring at the keys on his drawer. The sun was still rising, and work was in two hours. Going to bed early does that to you. Should he go to work today? One one side the hickey was still there, even more prominent today, and he didn't want to run into Dean, it would be… awkward. Especially after their interactions yesterday, and the… dream. On the other hand, he had to pay the bills and he owed it to his students to be professional. No matter what decision he chose, Castiel was going to suffer. 

His phone gave a ding, jerking the man out of his contemplation. Castiel picked it up, reading over the text. 

_ From: Mr. Pellegrino _

_ Good Morning. Mr. Novak. Please come to my office this morning for a quick chat before your classes begin. Attendance is mandatory. See you then.  _


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel's stomach gave a flip as he read over the text message, once, twice, and a third time. His principle was requesting a meeting. He had never done so before. It was too convenient that he wanted to meet after everything that occurred yesterday. Had someone told him? Had one of the students shared the video of them flirting with each other in the morning? Or perhaps someone saw them making out in the hallway… Castiel's heart dropped at the last thought. He dreaded embarrassment, he could imagine the rumors, ‘Castiel, fired, after caught making out in the hallway, innocent students only meters away’. The embarrassment would make him melt on the spot. Is this the way his career would end? Because of a crush? Love, his brain whispered. 

“Idiot.” Castiel chidded himself as he pulled on a thick wool coat, and left the house. It took a few minutes to defrost the car before he was speeding down the neighborhood and onto the interstate. With one hand on the wheel and the other typing at his phone, Castiel sent a text to Gabriel, alerting him he would be there in 5 minutes. 

As he pulled up to Gabriel's house, Castiel spotted the man dancing side to side at the door, desperately trying to stay warm dressed in a mere robe and slippers. The moment Gabriel spotted him he ran up, his robe flapping wildly, causing Castiel to avert his eyes, knowing the chances of Gabriel being dressed underneath were low. 

Lowering his window Castiel stuck out his hand, taking the tube of concealer Gabriel handed him. “You sure you don't want me to do it for you?”

“It's just paint Gabriel, I think I got it.” 

“Wow, pretty big one. Eh.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Castiel in a suggestive manner. 

“Oh fuck off,” Castiel laughed, rolling his window up. 

He watched as Gabriel stuck his tongue out before running back inside, almost slipping on a patch of ice. Once he saw Gabriel safe inside fully intact, Castiel peeled off onto the road and towards Moore High School.

The building loomed over Castiel, casting a shadow on him as he parked in his usual location. It was still an hour until opening, so the parking lot was mostly empty. Pulling down the mirror Castiel gave the hickey another once-over. It was large and more red than yesterday, sticking out like a sore thumb. The shape vaguely resembled teeth. Dean’s teeth. As Castiel brushed his fingers over the spot he couldn't help the shiver that went through his body, a moan attempting to escape which he suppressed with the bite of the lip. 

“Ow! Fuck!” Castiel flinched as he bit down on the sensitive flesh of his bottom lip. Glancing up in the mirror he noticed the lip was almost shredded with small bright red teeth mark indentations. One of the marks started bleeding, slowly trickling down his cheek. Castiel wiped it away, realizing he must have shredded his lip during the… dream. 

Ignoring the dull pain in his lip, Castiel dabbed on the conelear, doing his best to cover up the red spot. The shade was slightly darker than his skin, and it stood out if anyone looked intently. However, after a few layers the hickey was hidden and Castiel took that as a small victory. Steeling himself with a few deep breaths Castiel shut the mirror and got out. 

The air was crisp with frost. The clouds above murky. He wondered if it was going to snow today. It would be wonderful to see some snow after a summertime of intense heat. The perfect relaxation. That relaxation however, depended on the meeting he was about to have. 

Nervously Castiel walked inside the high school, the hallways were eerily empty as he made his way towards the principal's office. The secretary wasn't even in, so Castiel walked past the reception desk and straight to the office giving the locked door a few rapt knocks. 

“Come in.” Mr. Pellegrino invited. 

Castiel walked in. His heartbeat suddenly escalated in his chest as he spotted Crowley sitting in one of the chairs in front of Mr. Pellegrino’s desk. The air in the room seemed to vanish, and with tight breaths he settled into the chair next to Crowley. This was it. Crowley told him everything, he was about to be fired. Maybe he should have taken that one-night stand, if that was how it was going to end. 

“Now Mr. Novak, I believe you know what this meeting is about?”

Castiel bowed his head, hoping his silence was sufficient. Mr. Pellegrino continued, “I have received some troubling accusations. Apparently there have been multiple videos containing you and Mr. Winchester going around the school. Shared by the students.”

Crowley snickered, converting the sound into a quick cough as Mr. Pellegrino raised an eyebrow at him. 

“These videos are of you and Mr. Winchester flirting, touching. Gestures and words more than a professional relationship allows. In fact, Mr. Crowley here claims he saw you and Mr. Winchester making out in one of the hallways which resulted in a hickey that you blatantly bragged about to your co-workers.” 

Castiel's mouth hung open, agape with shock. He turned his head to look at Crowley who was hiding his smile with his hand. The bastard. 

“Those all sound like accusations.”

“Mr. Novak we have videos. Proof.”

“Just friendly banter and some physical touches. Nothing fireable.” 

Mr. Pellegrino looked at him, a look of thinking settling over his face as he leaned back into his chair. His hands came up to twirl a pen. Castiel watched the pen intently, his eyes faltering down to see a piece of paper on the desk. From his view upside down, he could read the words ‘Resignation Form’ printed out boldly on top. His stomach rolled, and he was sure he was about to puke. This was it. He was done for, his career over, his aspirations dead. 

“Mr. Novak... you shared with me your professional goals when you first were hired. Do you recall?”

Castiel nodded, he was unsure if he could contain his bile if he opened his mouth. 

“You said you wanted to get a PhD and move on to Nazareth University to teach.”

Csatiel nodded again, confirming this. 

“It would look… bad on your application to jobs like those if they saw misconduct at work, especially such unprofessional misconduct in front of students. Quite frankly, I am not sure you would be able to get a job at all.” Mr. Pellegrino paused, waiting to see if Castiel had anything to say. He didn’t. “I cannot upkeep a good reputation here and allow you to stay, so as was suggested by Mr. Crowley I am offering you the opportunity to resign. I will not note any of this on your file, and you will receive a good letter of recommendation. You are a good teacher Mr. Novak, and you have a lot of potential, just not here.” 

“A lot more lenient than I would have been.” Crowley snarked.

“Hush Crowley. Mr. Novak the semester at Nazareth starts in a week. You would have time to enroll and begin your PhD. It's a good opportunity. It would avoid both you and me embarrassment.”

Castiel's hand felt cold, although the air inside was warm. “It was just banter.” He tried to defend himself. They couldn't do this, right?

“Mr. Novak, we have a video of a lot more than that, and Mr. Crowley's claims he has a picture of you two… in questionable contact. I, of course, did not look at it, out of respect for your privacy, but I will bring it to the Board of Education if you force my hand,” Mr. Pellegrino paused once more, noting Castiel's pale face, drained of blood. His tone lowered, changing to be softer, “I asked a few of the teachers today, and some of them confirmed the hickey. It's quite obvious what had occurred.”

They could. They could fire him. And Mr. Pellegrino was right, if noted on his file he would never get a decent job. Castiel's heart dropped. He was losing his job, and his love, Dean. Love… Is that what he felt? Was he in love? Was love causing the overwhelming feeling of pain in his heart? Was it making it hard to breathe just with the thought of life without Dean? 

“What about Dean?”

“Mmm, I have not met with Dean yet to discuss this situation we have here. I wanted to confirm everything with you first. You see, Dean has been here for 5 years and honestly has been a great improvement for the students and the school’s reputation until-”

“Until you came along and whored yourself out.” Crowley spat out, interrupting the principal. 

“Crowley!” Mr. Pellegrino yelled out, his gaze stern. He pointed a finger at the man, flicking his wrist in dismissal, “Get out, I will continue this myself.” 

The man did not argue. Quickly Crowley got up and walked out the door, his hips bumping Castiel in the shoulders painfully before slamming the door behind him. A thick silence settled in the room. Castiel felt a splash of liquid and he looked down to see a single wet drop on his pants. He touched his face, feeling the warm liquid. He wasn't sure why he was crying. 

“Oh, Mr. Novak. Don't pay attention to Crowley, I will deal with him. You are a good man, and will be a great professor. Take the resignation, it's the best I can offer.”

Castiel kept his gaze down, hiding his wet eyes as he reached up and quickly signed the forms. Mr. Pellegrino cleared his throat and shuffled up a few papers, which he handed over to Castiel in a manila folder. “Oh and Mr. Novak, I advise you based on legal issues that you do not engage in a relationship with Dean once you leave the premises.”

Castiel stood up, his hand clutching the folder, “Why.”

“It wouldn't be good for your career if it was later discovered the misdemeanor that occurred here… and Mr. Crowley does have physical evidence that he said he will spread if you two do not disengage. I want to give you a fair warning.”

“Why the fuck does he care if I am with Dean?”

Mr. Pellegrino sighed, suddenly looking way older than he was. He scraped a hand down his face, his eyes looking up at the ceiling, “I do not know Mr. Novak. I just wanted to warn you.”

“Well, thank you for that.” Castiel replied sarcastically, choking back a sob. He was out the door before Mr. Pellegrino had the time to utter a goodbye. 

The world was blurry. Castiel cast up a look at the clock, 7:15, 45 minutes until school started. A sob escaped his chest as he steadied himself. His job was gone, and soon would be Dean. 

Dean. Dean. Castiel looked around. Dean would be in his class right now preparing for the lesson. He needed to say goodbye, he needed to see those green grass eyes one more time. Smell the familiar peppermint and pine scent. 

His feet took him towards his love, while his mind reeled with emotions. He wiped the tears on the sleeve of his shirt, hoping his wet eyelashes would not give him away. He did not want to let Dean see him sad. A small part of him laughed at his insistent need to suddenly protect Dean, afterall it was Dean who started this all. If he hadn't flirted or initiated the makeout then Castiel would still be crushing helplessly and probably sipping coffee in his classroom, preparing his lessons. Who was he kidding. He wouldnt take back their time and his growing love for Dean in the past year, for anything. The part that loved, that yearned for Dean, screamed at him. Fuck this profession, fuck this job, just be with Dean, thats all you need. The logical side soothed him. This misdemeanor will affect both of you, ruining both aspirations. You worked so hard to be here, don't lose it over a hopeless crush that only wanted a one-night stand. 

Why were emotions so fucking complicated?

“Dean.” Castiel gasped out. He had not realized that he had arrived, and was standing at the doorway, clutching the frame in a deadly hold. 

Dean looked up from his desk. He was gorgeous as ever. Tan skin, bright green eyes, and a smile that was only meant for Castiel. His eyes crinkled as he spotted Castiel, quickly jumping up from his seat. He took a step forward, before uncertainty crossed his features, “Cas?”

“Dean.” Castiel slammed the door shut behind him, pulled down the blind over the window and all but jumped onto Dean, wrapping him up in a hug. He shoved his nose into the tan neck, taking a big inhale. His muscles all relaxed the minute the familiar smell entered his lungs. Deans arms quickly wrapped around Castiel, the iron grip preventing them from tumbling onto the floor. 

“Cas?” Dean muttered again, this time a questioning tone in his voice. Castiel made a shushing sound, planting a small kiss on the tan neck. He wanted to remember Dean, wanted to feel him, wanted to indulge for once. Because fuck this. He was done here anyways, what professionalism was he holding onto now. And if this was the last time he could see him, he wanted everything Dean had to offer. 

Sticking out his tongue, Castiel gave a gentle lick at the neck. It tasted slightly salty and the hitch in breath he heard from Dean made his heart jump up in excitement. He gave another lick, loving the way Dean tensed underneath his fingertips. 

Castiel wasn't surprised when Dean grabbed his ass, pulling him up. Almost automatically Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. He felt weightless in Deans hold. Slowly he trailed up the neck, feeling his ass being squeezed without remorse, before he connected their lips together. The kiss started out sweet, gentle. Castiel struggled to memorize every touch every soft sigh Dean made. Slowly Dean began to get heated, his kisses becoming insistent. Castiel opened his mouth, allowing Dean to put his tongue in, the action earning him a soft growl and squeeze on the ass. 

Castiel winced slightly as he was placed on Dean's desk, feeling the wooden material rub against the bruise from yesterday. The pain was quickly gone as Dean stepped in between his legs, pushing their hips together. There it was. Castiel moaned loudly as he felt Deans heated erection press into his thigh. Just like in his dream. But so much better. 

“Dean.” Castiel moaned, gyrating his hips forward. His hands came up to smooth down Deans back, feeling the muscles coiling under his hands. He wanted to feel the skin under his hands. Snatching back his hands Castiel began to hastily unbutton Dean’s shirt, his hands slightly shaking as Dean continued to thrust against him languidly. 

“Cas… a-are you sure? Here?” Dean questioned. Castiel ignored him, nipping at the exposed skin as a response. Finally the buttons were undone. Castiel craned his neck back, taking in a look. Dean's chest was tan with prominent muscles, each one creating a ridge in the skin. A small scar graced the sun-kissed skin just under the rubs. Castiel traced his fingers over it, bringing out a shudder from Dean. In another time and place, he would ask about it. Where Dean got it, if it hurt, if he liked the way Castiel touched it. 

Insistent hands settled on Castiel's hips, bringing him closer to the edge of the desk. Castiel moaned as his erection got some much needed relief as Dean lined them up perfectly. They took pleasure from each other, rubbing up against each other though the fabric. Castiel pressed forward, hiding his face in Deans neck. He gave the skin there a quick bite, before sucking it. A hissed moan came out of Dean. He wanted to give him the same mark that Dean gave him. Which ultimately ended up in his demise, how poetic. 

Castiel's mind flashed back to his dream. His face flushed as he realized what he wanted to do. What he wanted to do with Dean before it was all over. He just wasn't sure how to ask. Castiel had never done this. With anyone. 

“Dean I want…” Castiel rolled his hips forward, trying to make his point. Dean strengthened his hold on his hips, trying to bring them closer together. Csatiel threw back his head as a particularly sharp jolt of pleasure rushed through his body. Was it possible to feel this good? Dean's mouth took the opportunity to kiss up Castiel's throat. He felt the familiar wet tongue suck on the skin under his jaw. On the opposite side of his hickey. Bastard. At least he would have a matching pair. 

“Dean, I-I want you… inside m-me.” Castiel was blushing furiously. He felt Dean pause his ministrations against his throat. Was that too forward? 

“Are you sure?” Dean was staring at him, his piercing green eyes holding Castiel's gaze. He couldn't look away, feeling pinned in like prey from the predatory look. Deans pupils were dilated, so much so that barely a sliver of green remained. Castiel found it to be the hottest thing ever. Dean's body showed how much he lusted for Castiel more than words could. 

“Please Dean.” Castiel begged, rolling his hips forward. Dean licked his lips, the pink tongue darting out quickly. Castiel followed the movement, licking his own lips. Please Dean, I want this. He chanted in his mind, hoping. 

“If you are sure…” Dean trailed off. Castiel nodded furiously, grabbing Dean to pull him into a fierce kiss. This kiss was more frantic and lustful than before. Their teeth clashed together, tongues darting back and forth forcefully. Castiel tasted the familiar coppery blood and realized his lip was split again . Fuck it. It felt good. 

Tearing away from the kiss, Dean pulled Castiel forward into a standing position. Forcefully he rotated Castiel around, and pushed him face down into the papers on the desk, ass up. Castiel splayed his hands out on the wood, grabbing for anything to steady himself. Dean's body was suddenly on top of him, pressing them together. A warm breath ghosted over the back of his neck and Castiel closed his eyes at the sensation. 

A hard erection rocked into his ass. Castiel pushed back wantonly, enjoying the way it felt. Dean pressing him down with his strength, taking his pleasure from Castiel's ass. Before Castiel would voice his need for more, he felt fingers hook around his pants and pull them down completely. Castiel blushed to himself feeling how exposed he was. A few seconds filled with both men panting loudly passed. Castiel could almost feel the burning gaze of Dean, who was no doubt taking in his fill of Castiel bent over, exposed. Castiel wriggled his ass teasingly. Dean growled out before resuming his position, squashing Castiel against the desk. Two fingers suddenly pressed between his lips. Castiel opened his mouth without a pause. He let Dean finger-fuck his face, coating the two appendages in as much saliva he could. Dean gave him an appreciative kiss on the back of his neck as he pulled away. 

With the fingers gone, Castiel was once again face down on the desk. Dean rocked his hips forward a few more times before a wet finger suddenly circled his entrance. Castiel tried to relax, the feeling unfamiliar. He almost wanted to pull back. He had never done this before. 

Dean seemed to sense his anxiety. The warm body was back, pressing him down. Soft kisses were planted along the back of his neck and the other hand snaked around to take hold of Castiel's cock. A gasp escaped his mouth, that turned into a moan as Dean gave it a few strokes. God that felt good. 

Slowly the finger pushed in. Castiel willed himself to relax, feeling his muscles tensing automatically. Dean continued to stroke his cock, swiping his thumb over the head a few times to slick it up. The finger kept pushing in until it was fully inside. Castiel gave an experimental twist of his hips, feeling the appendage inside him. It didn't feel bad, but not exactly good. 

“Good, Cas?” Dean asked. 

Csatiel nodded. Slowly the Dean began to push in and out, getting Castiel used to the sensation. The other hand matched the rhythm on his cock. Castiel felt himself opening up, getting used to the feeling. This was happening. 

A second finger suddenly prodded him, and Castiel's mouth made an O shape as it pushed in. This one was more of a stretch and it took him a few moments to get used to it. Dean stayed patient, peppering kisses on his neck and back, whispering sweet compliments as he finger-fucked Castiel over his desk. 

“Does it feel good Cas?” Castiel opened his mouth, but the only sound that came out was a choked moan as Dean curled his fingers, finding something inside of Castiel that made him see white. Castiel whimpered at the feeling. He felt Dean's lips curl into a smile on his neck. That was the reaction Dean had been waiting for. Suddenly the fingers were moving fast and hard, prodding the same spot over and over again. Castiel tried to catch his breath as the feeling of overwhelming pleasure flooded his head. The only thing he could think about was Dean, Dean Dean. On top of him, inside of him, all around him. 

Castiel felt his orgasm coming, and he clenched his fists, not wanting it to be over so fast. He forced his throat to choke out, “Dean, you. Y-you.” Castiel could only hope Dean understood whatever the hell Castiel was muttering. 

The fingers were suddenly gone. Castiel whimpered at the loss, his ass thrusting back obscenely. The hand on his cock disappeared and instead settled on his lower back, stopping his movement. Castiel sighed, slumping against the desk. After a few seconds of shuffling behind him Castiel finally felt Dean press up against him. Castiel's breath hitched as a slick head pressed into his entrance. He wished he had looked at it. Seen the veins, the pink head, the blonde hairs that no doubt encircled it. Castiel wanted to memorize every part of Dean's body. But the only way to judge Dean’s cock now was from the feeling against his ass. 

It was definitely big. Bigger than average. Castiel whimpered lightly as the head pushed in, stretching him far more than 2 fingers had. “You okay Cas?” 

Dean's voice was 3 octaves lower than usual, laced with lust. Castiel took a few deep breaths before nodding. He wanted Dean so badly it hurt. Dean pushed in more, inch by inch. Castiel clenched his hands, smashing his nose onto the papers on the desk. Vaguely he wondered if they were student worksheets, the mere thought bringing a hysterical giggle that he swallowed down. 

Dean’s cock kept pushing in until Castiel felt Dean’s pelvis pressed up against his ass. How long was it? 6, 7, 8 inches? Jesus fucking christ. Castiel felt as if his guts were being rearranged. He wondered if we would be able to walk afterwards. 

A soft kiss pulled Castiel out of his thoughts. Dean was next to his face, pressing down loving kisses that were so gentle Castiel almost wanted to cry. He turned his head, capturing Dean's lips. They kissed slowly, lovingly, the way a couple would. 

Finally, Castiel could no longer take the throbbing need in his cock or his ass. He needed Dean to move. He gyrated his ass, bringing out a loud moan from his love. He did it again, relishing in the sounds Dean made. Before he could go for a third try, Castiel was suddenly pushed down onto the desk with one hand, the other grabbing his hip. Dean began fucking him in earnest, giving Castiel no time to break. 

Castiel was moaning loudly, his hands clawing at the desk. His cock throbbed with every thrust and he desperately wanted to reach down and stroke it himself but the angle would not allow. Dean was going fast, ruthlessly fucking him. Every stroke hit the spot that made Castiel roll his eyes back into his skull. It felt amazing, it took the breath out of his lungs. 

The way Dean’s cock impaled him, marking him, dominating him. The way their skin slapped together, echoing throughout the classroom. The way Dean moaned Castiel's name over and over again, panting like an animal. Castiel could only lay there, holding onto dear life. 

Even without stimulation to his cock, he felt his orgasm building up. White seering lust raced through his body until he wasn't sure he could take it anymore. It was too much, he wanted relief so badly. 

“Please Dean. P-p-please!” Castiel begged, not sure what for. 

“I want to see you cum Cas, I want to feel you clench around me. I want to make you mine.” The last word was punctured with a harsh thrust that had Castiel walling. A sob escaped his lips as Dean continued to thrust into him, faster and harder, hitting the spot dead on. With a scream Castiel came, his ass clenching feverishly around Deans cock and white spots dancing across his vision. It seemed to last for ages, the waves of orgasm washing over him continuously, ruthlessly. He felt Dean still inside him, and a warmth filled his ass. Dean was panting above him, his hands in a deadly grip on Castiel's hips. No doubt leaving behind bruised handprints. The two men panted into the stillness of the air as they rode out their orgasms. 

Castiel sighed against the desk, pressing his sweaty face into the cool material, looking for relief from the heat his body was buzzing with. A brief kiss was planted on his cheek, before Dean carefully pulled out. Castiel hissed at the loss. 

So this was what it was like. Getting the life fucked out of you, by your love. Castiel felt a small smile creep across his face as he enjoyed the few minutes of silence as the two men caught their breath. Basking in each other's presence. Castiel felt a tissue trace over his body and realized Dean was cleaning him up. How considerate. Castiel giggled as Dean swiped over his soft cock. Dean chuckled in response, planting a small kiss on Castiel's ass. 

The bell rang loudly, popping the bubble between the two men. Castiel jumped up, pulling up his pants in a hurry, he heard Dean’s belt behind him. 

“Morning fucks, the best, am I right?” Dean joked, trying to lighten the mood as they collected themselves. 

Castiel nodded. He was appalled at how sudden the feeling of loss and anger returned into his gut. He shouldn't be feeling this. He should be happy, smiling, kissing Dean, basking in the afterglow. But the bell was a harsh reminder. He no longer belonged here. This was it. His heartrate picked up as he realized this was goodbye. Tears began pricking his eyes again. Was this how it was going to be everytime he thought of Dean? Is he really a love-sick fool? A fool for thinking love was romantic and perfect. Love fucking hurt. 

Castiel turned around, planting a soft kiss on Dean's lips. 

“I gotta go.” Castiel whispered.

Dean frowned, “See you… later? Maybe for lunch?” 

Castiel closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath. Why was this so hard? “I need to go… and I am not going to… come back.” 

“Cas?” Dean asked, his green eyes puzzled, staring at Castiel, begging for a straight answer. He had nothing to offer up. He didn't want to explain, didn't want to make it harder. Hopefully Dean took it as he intended, a quick fuck, a one-night stand. Hopefully he would forget Castiel. Because Castiel knew this was a wound he was going to nurse for a long time. 

Castiel turned on the heel. He rushed to the door, hearing Deans footsteps behind him. Throwing the door open he saw the hall buzzing with students. A few of them who had been waiting turned their heads, a surprised look on their faces as they took in the two teachers. A red faced Castiel with disheveled hair and a Dean with a sweaty face and a shirt buttoned one button off. 

“Mr. Novak is that… hickeys?” Charlie suddenly popped up, pointing at his neck. 

Castiel threw his hands up, realizing the concealer had rubbed off and he was sporting two angry welts on both sides of his jaw. Shame flooded his features and he looked down, embarrassed to be seen like this in front of his former students. 

“It is Charlie. Take a good look, a clear example of a whore.” Mr. Crowley suddenly pushed himself off the wall, where he was waiting. Castiel felt his hands curl into fists at the sight of the man. He wanted to lunge at him, one more thing to check off his list. He wanted to give that man a nice black eye. Dean was suddenly leaning over his shoulder, glaring at Crowley. 

“He is not a whore.” Charlie replied, her hands crossing in front of her chest. Both her and Dean glared at Mr. Crowley who was smirking, not an ounce of shame on his face. 

Castiel took the opportunity to lunge into the crowd. He was going to puke. He needed to get out. Away from Crowley, away from Dean, away from his students, away from this damn school. For once, his height worked with him as he blended with the crowd. 

“Cas? CAS!” Dean called out. 

Castiel screwed his eyes shut, picking up his pace. It felt like ripping off a limb. It hurt so much he wondered if his heart was going to literally tear in half. Dean's voice faded into the chatter of the students. Castiel felt hot tears streak his face as he began to run, pushing past the students until he was banging the door to the building wide open. The fresh air hit him in the face, and he inhaled it greedily. Hoping it would cure this cruel feeling inside him. It didn't. 

Tears streaming from his eyes, Castiel got into his car. He sat at the wheel, casting a final look at the school. He hoped he would remember every memory here, every part of Dean. He hoped Dean would do well, that he will find someone to love. That he will be happy. God, Castiel could only pray Dean would find happiness, even if it wasn't with him. 

Castiel stepped on the pedal peeling out of the parking lot and onto the street. Every mile seemed to break his heart into more pieces, until he wasn't sure he had one anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as a reader. And a big thank you to everyone who supported the work through kudos and comments!


End file.
